character_levelfandomcom-20200215-history
Blaze the Cat (Archie Pre-Genesis Wave)
|-|Blaze= |-|Burning Blaze= Summary Blaze the Cat is a Mobian cat and a princess, her first encounter with Sonic the Hedgehog was when he found her after being captured by a group of SWATbots. She was later assisted by Sonic, Tails and Marine in battling Captain Whisker, Johnny and Dr. Nega to retrieve a Sol Emerald, and worked with Shadow and Marine in order to defeat Metal Sonic. Blaze later returned to Mobius Prime searching for another of her Sol Emeralds, which she serves as the Guardian of, and ended up joining Team Rose. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C | Low 2-C Name: Blaze the Cat Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog (Archie Universe) Gender: Female Age: 14 Classification: Anthropomorphic Cat Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Fire Manipulation, Flight, Teleportation, Can sense Sol Emeralds and dimensional disturbances, Can create constructs of fire, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resistance to Extreme Cold and Cosmic Radiations | All aforementioned abilities on a much higher scale, Likely most of the abilities from Power Rings, as they're the by-products of the Chaos Emeralds and have a limited amount of their power, Aura, Spaceflight, Acausality (Type 1), Self-Sustenance (Type 3), Energy Projection, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Intangibility, Invulnerability, likely Positive Emotion Empowerment (Positive emotions and the good hearts of others are stated to empower the Chaos Emeralds, and the Sol Emeralds are their otherworldly counterparts), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Law Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Soul Manipulation, BFR (Can transport people to different dimensions), Sealing, Existence Erasure, Resistance to Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Life Force Absorption (Egg Grape chambers drain your life force, infuse you with toxins, deletes your “biofield”, and erase your very mind and soul. Even the briefest exposure can cause severe dips in mental capability and drove Naugus to insanity, and the power of a Chaos Emerald prevented Mammoth Mogul from suffering any repercussions within them), Madness Manipulation (The power of a Chaos Emerald restored Naugus' broken mind), Speed Reduction, Power Nullification, Magic, Reality Warping, Existence Erasure, Transmutation, Corruption, Biological Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation, and Precognition (Scaled from Turbo Tails, who had bypassed Mogul's sixth sense. The Super transformation runs on Chaos Energy, which Eggman described as fundamentally unpredictable and chaotic in nature) Attack Potency: Universe level+ (Can fight on equal terms with Sonic, Shadow, and Metal Sonic) | Universe level+ (Equal to Super Sonic) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Can keep pace with Sonic, Shadow, and Metal Sonic) | Immeasurable '(Equal to Super Sonic) 'Lifting Strength: At least Class G | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Universal+ | Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ | Universe level+ Stamina: Very high | Limitless Range: Standard melee range. Tens of kilometers with attacks and abilities. | Universal+ Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: Possesses an extremely short temper. Jumps to conclusions without asking questions or listening to reason | This form has a time limit Key: Base | Burning Blaze Gallery File:Burning_Blaze_Archie.png|Burning Blaze as seen in the Post-Genesis Wave. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Princesses Category:Animals Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Archie Category:Sega Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Fire Users Category:Flight Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Soul Users Category:Concept Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:BFR Users Category:Law Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Memory Users Category:Causality Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Aura Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Tier 2